finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Enterprise (Final Fantasy IV)
This article is about the Enterprise in Final Fantasy IV. For the airship Enterprise in Final Fantasy III, see List of Airships. The Enterprise is an airship in the game Final Fantasy IV. It is the first airship in the game, and it cannot land in forests, deserts, mountains, or oceans. It is equipped with a remote control that was invented by Cid Pollendina, designer of the Enterprise. The Enterprise may be named after the USS Enterprise from Star Trek. Cid Pollendina was commissioned to work on a new airship for the Red Wings, and the Enterprise was his creation. However, he did not want to have it used for evil purposes. As a result, he refused to show it to the King of Baron and hid it somewhere where only he knew of. As a result, he was imprisoned for treason. It was later discovered that the king was in fact Caignazzo, one of the Four Fiends of Elements. Cecil Harvey and his friends managed to defeat Caignazzo, and as a result, Cid was freed. He showed Cecil the Enterprise and offered it to him to use in his fight against Golbez. However, when the Enterprise was launched, Kain Highwind led the Red Wings to issue an ultimatum to Cecil. Cecil had to get the Crystal of Earth from Toroia or else Rosa Farrell would die. Cecil had to oblige and go to Toroia. He soon found out that the Crystal was stolen by the Dark Elf, who lived in Cave Magnes which was on an island not accessible with the Enterprise, so he had to use a Black Chocobo to get there. After obtaining the Crystal, Kain directed Cecil's party aboard the Enterprise to the Tower of Zot where Rosa was being held prisoner. After rescuing Rosa, Cid used the remote control feature to bring the Enterprise back to Baron (Rosa had to warp the party out of the tower because it was collapsing). They then took the Enterprise to Agart in search of the Underworld. Cecil threw the Key of Magma into a well in the center of town, and a massive hole opened in the mountains to the north. The party flew the Enterprise into the hole, and found the Underworld. However, the Red Wings were battling with the Dwarves there, and the Enterprise took some hits from stray fire. As a result, it was severely damaged. Cid had to repair it and take it back to Baron so he could wrap it in special mystic silver that would make the Enterprise withstand the intense heat. When he returned, he was just in time to save Cecil and his friends from falling into the lava. However, the Red Wings had also been modified, and they had the Enterprise in a dogfight. Cid told Cecil to take the wheel and return to the Overworld, while Cid would close the hole. He took a leap of faith and Cecil's party escaped on the Enterprise. They then took it back to Baron where Cid's workers attached a hook to the Enterprise so it could hook and carry the Hovercraft. The party could now reach Cave Eblana and the Grotto Admant. Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Airships